Jailhouse Rock
"Jailhouse Rock" 'by ''Elvis Presley ''is featured on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]]. Dancers '''Classic The first dancer has short black hair, an orange suit with matching orange trousers and black shoes. The second dancer has long black hair, a red and white top, a red skirt and black high heels.The third dancer has black hair similar to Elvis Presleys hair, a redish-orange shirt, a small black leather jacket, black trousers and black shoes. The last dancer has black hair, red sleeves, pink trousers and a matching pink bra. jailhousequat_coach_1_big.png|P1 jailhousequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 jailhousequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 jailhousequat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Line Dance ''' The first dancer has black hair, a red cowgirl hat, an aqua glove, a red skirt, an orange top and black boots. The second dancer has short black hair, a brown cowboy hat, an orange cowboy shirt, a yellow glove, a brown belt, black trousers and brown boots. The third dancer has black hair, an orange cowgirl hat, a light blue glove, a short brown top, an orange belt, brown trousers and black boots. Only P2 is playable. Background The background looks like a jukebox with vinyl records inserted. In the background, an old-style microphone can be seen. The platform on which the dancers are dancing on seems to be a huge record with flashing lights by the borders. Gold Moves There is only one Gold Move in the routine. It is a right-to-left wave Gold Move. * '''P4, crosses her hands out in front, then places them on her head. * P3, pretends to comb his hair with his right hand. * P2, puts her hands up near her head and shakes them slightly. * P1, moves his arms in a circle in front of his face. jhrognforp4.png|Classic: P4's Gold Move jhrognforp3.png|Classic: P3's Gold Move jhrognforp2.png|Classic: P2's Gold Move jhrognforp1.png|Classic: P1's Gold Move Mashup Jailhouse Rock has a Mashup exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (JD2) *Crying Blood (JD2) *Tightrope (Solo Version) (JD3) *Kids In America(JD) *Maniac (JD2) *Umbrella (JD4) *Take On Me (JD3) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Rockafeller Skank (JD2) *Land Of 1000 Dances (JD3) *Crying Blood (JD2) *Tightrope (Solo Version) (JD3) *Umbrella (JD4) *It's Not Unusual (JD2) *Livin' la Vida Loca (JD4) *Kids In America (JD) *Maniac (JD2) *Pump It (JD3) *Hey Ya (JD2) Trivia *This is Elvis Presley's third song in the series. It follows A Little Less Conversation from Just Dance, and Viva Las Vegas from Just Dance 2. * This is the oldest song on Just Dance 4. * The dance routine appears in the music video for Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). * Similar to Oh No! in the same game, the Line Dance has a trio while only the lead dancer is playable. ** However, the backup dancers in Oh No! are not exactly human, while these ones are. *The 3rd dancer looks like Elvis Presley. * The line dance is the only alternative not available on the Wii. Gallery jailhousejd4.jpg|Classic jailhouselinedance.jpg|Line Dance jailhousequat.jpg|Jailhouse Rock Jailhouse rock.jpg|The song in the menu jailhouserockmenu.png jailhousepictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Elvis_Presley._Jailhouse_Rock.(_From_the_movie_Jailhouse_Rock.1957.)_HD. File:Just Dance 4 - Jailhouse Rock - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Jailhouse Rock Just Dance 4 mash up|Low Quality Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:50's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Country Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines